bakuganrpwfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:SaluteMeImWinx/Winx's Tale's RP Style: Episode 5 2/2: Hard-Core Dave..
(Read part one to get a better understanding of this please) In the last part, Winx,Kelvin,Hydro,Stella and Solar went to go find Dave on the Subterra planet.But they ran into some problems. Getting hit by earth rocks and crashing. Find out what will happen next!!! (Setting: On the Subterra planet.) (Status: Everyone is knocked out) Solar: (Wakes up from nap) AHHH The ship is damaged! And everyone is knocked out! (Solar tries to get out) Solar: (Grunts) GRRRR Can't get out!!! (Solar tries to wake up Stella) Solar: WAKE UP STELLA!!!!! I NEED HELP!!!!!!! Stella: (Growls and grunts) What? We crashed! Solar: Yeah. Now lets try our Moonia Magic Combo! Stella: OK! Solar: The power of light! Stella: Power of wind! Solar: LIGHT BURST!!! Stella: WINDING BLAST!!!! Solar and Stella: COMBINE!!!!! (The attack fuse and hits the door and it breaks) Solar: Yes! Stella: Time to get out! (Everyone else wakes up) Winx: Whoa! Kelvin: Yeah. Crashed and don't know where to go.. Hydro: (Checks BakuMeter) We're here. But i don't see any cities. Stella: Maybe there under ground. Since it would make the most sense when this is a Subterra planet. Winx: Yeah. Solar: Let's walk around and see what we find. Winx: Sure. (Everyone walks around) Stella: Winx can i ask a question? Winx: Ok shoot. Stella: When we find Dave how do we get home. Moonia is like millions of miles away! Winx: I don't know. I guess i can call Maya and Zack. Stella: Your brother and sister? Winx: Yup. (Calls Maya on BakuMeter) Maya: (On Moonia) Ugh im bored.. (Maya was Winx's little sister. She wears a black jacket with pink markings. Her hair is a black purple color. She has headphones on her neck. She wears purple shorts and purple pinkish boots) Maya's Meter: (Beeps) Maya: (Answers) Hey Winx what's up.. Winx: Alot. We crashed on a Subterra planet and the ship is kinda wrecked. The Ship Driver and has guys are trying to fix it. So i need you and Zack to get in a ship and drive here to pick us up ok? Maya: Got it. Winx: Ok bye. (Both of them hangs up) Solar: Are they coming? Winx: Yes. All of them but Winx: YES!!!!!!!! (Suddenly a blast comes near them) Kelvin: WHAT THE- (Hits the ground) Everyone: AHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!(Gets blown away) Hydro: Ugh what was that? Winx: Dunno.. Solar: Look!! (A Dharak comes) (Everyone gets up) Solar: Brawl it? Winx: Not yet. Need some more information. Kelvin: Yeah. (A person comes off of the Dharak) Solar: Who is he? Stella: HMMMM....(Eyes widen) DAVE!!!!!!! Winx: Its him! Hydro: Yup! Dave: Hey guys! Solar: How have you been? Dave: Fine. Been training with Dharak. Winx: Ok. Solar: So can you come with us to complete our team! Dave: Sure right after i brawl Winx. Winx: You wanna brawl me? Dave: Yes to see you and Rainbow have gotten better. Winx: Ok. Dave: GATE CARD SET! BAKUGAN BRAWL!!! BAKUGAN STAND! GO SUBTERRA LUMAGROWL!! Lumagrowl: (Roars loudly) Come at my bro. Winx: BAKUGAN BRAWL!! BAKUGAN STAND!!! GO PYRUS BLITZ RAINBOW!!! Rainbow: Bring it on! Dave: Time to brawl Winx!! Winx: Yeah lets see who will win! (Music plays while battle is going on. You can play music while reading.) Winx: Ability activate!!!! Blitz SonicBoom!! Rainbow: Get ready to hurt! (Fires fire hot sonic booms at Lumagrowl) Dave: Beat this. Ability activate!!! Hard Rock Shell!! Lumagrowl: Eat this. (A rock hard shell forms on Lumagrowl and the attack has no effect) Winx: Darn it. Stella: That's one of lumagrowls special abilities! Dave: Heh. Ability activate!!!! Earth crusher!!! Lumagrowl: Get ready to feel pain! (Tail lights up. Jumps and smashes it with Rainbow) Rainbow: OUCH... Winx: UGH TRIPLE ABILITY! ACTIVATE!!!!!!! BLITZ REFLECTOR! PLUS, MEGA BLITZ CHAOS BLAST!!!!! AND BLITZ DRAGOON!!!!! Rainbow: (Reflects the attack and and blasts Lumagrowl and then fires big fire balls at Lumagrowl) Lumagrowl: AHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! OOF!!!!!!!!!! Dave: GATE CARD OPEN! COSMIC REFLECTOR!!!!!! (The gate card reflects the attacks X2) Winx: ABILITY ACTIVATE!!! BLITZ BLAZE FORCER!!!!! Rainbow: (Reflects the attack again) Lumagrowl: AHHHH!!!!!!!!!! (goes to ball form) Dave's Meter: Dave's life force 50% Winx: (Catches Rainbow) Now. Who's winning again? Dave: Just wait. I was just warming up... Winx: We'll see. GATE CARD SET! BAKUGAN STAND! GO RAINBOW! Dave: BAKUGAN STAND! GO LUMAGROWL! Winx: ABILITY ACTIVATE!!!!! Blitz Flare!! Rainbow: (Flares up Lumagrowl) Dave: Double Ability Activate!! Earth Reflect plus, Earth Shock!! Lumagrowl: (Protects self from attack) Rainbow: GRRR.... Lumagrowl: Not done yet sucker..(Tails lights up and shards and shocks comes flying at Rainbow and hits her) Rainbow: Ugh can't move!! Winx: GATE CARD OPEN!!!!!!! PYRUS FORCE UP!!!!! Rainbow: (Power grows and the attacks have no effect anymore) Dave: You think your a hot shot? Winx: No. I think I can win! Dave: Second that! DOUBLE Ability activate!!! Earth Quaker plus, Grand Force!! Lumagrowl: Time to feel REAL pain!! (Goes under ground) Rainbow: Don't think I can't use Subterra abilities! Dave: Ability is not done yet! Winx: No dibs sherlock.. Dave: (Annoyed face) Fusion ability activate! MEGA EARTH BLASTER!!! Lumagrowl: RAHHH!!!!!!!!!(comes from the ground and slices Rainbow and then blasts her and then blasts her even more) Rainbow: RAAAAAAAHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!! (Goes to ball form) Winx's Meter: Winx's life force 10% Winx: ... Dave: You see now. GATE CARD SET BAKUGAN STAND GO LUMAGROWL! Winx: BAKUGAN STAND GO RAINBOW! Rainbow: Time to do this! Lumagrowl: Last round! NO HOLDING BACK! Dave: Ability activate! Earth Rocker! Lumagrowl: (Big earth rocks float around Luma and they attack Rainbow) Winx: Ability activate!! BLITZ BARRIER!!! Rainbow: (Protects self) (Attack goes through) Rainbow: (gets hit) CRAP!!!!!! Winx: ABility activate!!!- (A blasts comes from the sky and stops the brawl) Winx: WHAT THE HECK!!!!?!?!?!! Dave: Who did that!?!? (A ship comes and lands. 6 people come out. It looks like they are all wearing black and their element markings on their clothing) Stella: Who are you guys?!! Solar: Too hard to see. SOO far away. Plus, im too lazy to look.. (Says it with a bored look on face) Hydro, Stella, Winx, Kelvin and Dave: (Eyes widen) Solar: What..? I SEE NOW!!!!!!! All of them: THE SHADOWIANS!!!!!!!!!!! Enemies appear, brawled got stopped and what's taking Maya and Zack so long? Find out on the next episode of Winx's Tales EP. 6!! P.S (Spoiler) These first 5 eps were Pilot episodes! Well, a little. The future episodes well have music, action enemies etc! Category:Blog posts